Muñeca
by KiimKauliitz
Summary: Como un diablo buscando a su Muñeca.. La has encontrado, te la regalo. Ahora márcala con tu cuerpo y tírala cuando te canses. No importa lo que sienta Como un diablo jugando al amor con su muñeca. Incesto, drogas, violencia. Adaptación de Sarae.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Como muchos notaran soy nueva en cuanto a publicar... pero créanme cuando les digo que realmente llevo años visitando esta pagina. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta magnifica idea pertenece a **SARAE** , ella es la autora de esta historia y yo solo estoy haciendo una adaptación, quizás con varios cambios interesantes diría. El contenido de esta historia contendrá explicitamente violencia, sexo, drogas,incesto,etc. Por lo cual cada quien lee bajo su propio fin, ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Introducción**

 **By Sasuke**

28 de Septiembre, una y media de la tarde, Stuttgart. Mi regreso a casa después de una noche desenfrenada en el local de Black no fue muy agradable. Estaba medio borracho, más bien resacoso después de dos horas en el baño más pestilente y andrajoso que pudiera encontrar a veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Me había quedado sin condones y el mareo se me pasó de golpe después de la fuerte paliza que había tenido que propinar al mismísimo Black para que se olvidara del asunto de tirarme a su novia. No tenía la culpa de que tuviera una puta por novia que se vendía por veinte euros, al igual que tampoco tenía la culpa de que a mí me lo dejara gratis. Tenía pensado tirarme en la cama y dormir hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente cuando me encontré con un obstáculo de lo más inoportuno. Mi padre había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta y mis llaves no podían abrirla. Golpeé la puerta con el puño cerrado varias veces y me separé de ella cuando escuché la voz clara de mi padre al otro lado.

-Es por tu bien, Sasuke.

Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas y puñetazos, gritando que me abriera, que en cuanto entrara, le metería una paliza, lo mataría, pero no me abrió. Si no fuera porque las ventanas estaban cubiertas por barrotes, hubiera trepado hasta mi cuarto y lo hubiera echado a él mismo de una patada en el culo, pero era imposible atravesar los barrotes. Imposible forzar la cerradura estando los cerrojos echados.

Le di una patada a la puerta y fui hacía mi coche, al cual quería mucho más que a cualquier ser vivo que me rodeara. Nadie había trabajado más que yo para conseguirlo, ni siquiera mi viejo en toda su vida. Cierto que una gran parte del dinero lo había conseguido en apuestas sobre, si tumbo a este, me daréis veinte euros, si te salvo de aquel, me tendrás que dar cincuenta euros, no prenderé fuego a tu coche, pero a cambio me darás cien euros, no te mataré si a cambio me das doscientos.

La Ley de la Calle. En realidad, mi Ley.

Mi Calle, mis leyes. Mi ciudad, mi dictadura. Mis muñecos, mi juego.

Mi ropa, mi guitarra, mis gorras, mis pertenencias, en el maletero del coche. Mi padre me había echado de casa como un perro.

Sabía lo que quería, joder, sí. Incluso me había actualizado el GPS del coche con el mapa de Hamburgo y sus alrededores. Me había dejado una nota pegada al volante, seguramente pidiéndome perdón y rogándome que lo entendiera. No lo sé, no la leí. La hice trizas y tiré los trocitos de papel frente a la puerta, escupiendo encima.

En ese momento, Guetti se me acercó medio arrastrándose, con la cola amputada entre las piernas soltando aullidos lastimeros.

-¡Espero que se la dejes a Naruto, maldito hijo de puta! – le grité a mi padre desde fuera, caminando hacía el coche y metiéndome dentro de un humor de perros, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a los labios, arrancando el coche.

Era absurdo. Llegar a esos extremos por mí integridad social, por mi extremista comportamiento, por mi vida delictiva. ¿A quién le importaba que fuera por la calle con la actitud y las ganas de tirarme a la cabeza de cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante? ¿A quién le importaba cuanto alcohol consumiera o cuanto tabaco fumara o, incluso, si llegaba a drogarme? ¿A quién le importaba cuantas veces follaba al día? ¿A quién le importaba si utilizaba condones o no? ¿A quién le importaba que pegara palizas a los débiles, que me metiera en peleas callejeras, robara coches, rompiera cosas, hiciera grafitis o prendiera fuego a algo? Era un delincuente, eso nadie lo negaba pero ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importaba? ¿A mi padre? Por mucho que se hiciera la víctima, no le importaba, no desde luego. ¿A mí madre? ¿Aquella tía que no había vuelto a ver desde los seis años? ¿La que se desentendió de mí? ¿Qué le importaba yo a ella como para ahora, querer encargarse de un marginado social como yo? ¿Por qué los dos después de no hablarse durante años se ponían en contacto para decidir qué hacer conmigo?

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. De repente, me veía conduciendo por la carretera que llevaba a Hamburgo a ciento treinta para no volver, a la aventura, a conocer a mi madre y a esa hermana perdida del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mi madre era abogada de oficio, ganaba una pasta y por lo que suponía, sería una amante de las reglas y las leyes, pija, rodeada de lujos, vestida de negro, con gafas y con complejo de Roter Meyer.

Yo era un delincuente que pasaba más tiempo en comisaría que en casa, fichado a mis veintiún años, con antecedentes y poco dispuesto a cambiar para convertirme en un niño pijo y repelente como seguramente sería esa hermana mía que no conocía.

Sería fácil. Sólo ser como soy y pronto volverían a echarme a patadas de allí. No tenía esperanzas, no. En realidad, no tenía deseos de encajar en ese mundo y tenía bastante asumido que tampoco en ningún otro y, sinceramente, me importaba una mierda no encajar.

Me gustaba como era, me gustaba jugar a ser Dios, me gustaba pelearme, sentir la sangre de otros salpicarme, sentir el dolor, verlo, palparlo, también sentir el placer del sexo puro, brusco, brutal. No tenía ningún interés de ser aceptado allí, ninguno.

Encontrar un juguete con el que jugar el tiempo que tuviera que aguantar allí estaría bien.

Un Muñeco, un bonito Muñeco con el que jugar, con el que experimentar, con el que arriesgarme, con el que disfrutar plenamente del sexo y todo lo que ello conllevara.

Un Muñeco al que hacer sufrir… un Muñeco al que romper…

Poco me importaba quien fuera o qué fuera para mí. No tenía preferencias por nadie, cualquier criatura bonita con cuerpo de porcelana y fácil de manejar estaría bien. Cualquier persona, cuanto más cerca estuviera mejor, cualquiera…

Sólo se trataba de jugar con el Muñeco más perfecto que viera a mí alrededor, sin importar quién o qué… cualquiera…

¿Cómo hubiera pensado si quiera que el Muñeco perfecto podría ser mi propia hermana menor?

Pero, ¿Acaso me importa que lo sea?

Un Muñeco cercano y perfecto que allí estaba, esperándome.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Al menos alguna otra tía, pero no.

La candidata perfecta, mi hermana pequeña, Sakura.

Mi próxima Muñeca.

Pobre Muñeca…

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente! Gracias por sus tres hermosos reviews, fueron más de lo que esperaba jajaja.. En fin, esta es una magnifica historia y confío en que más personas se irán sumando a medida de que más caps se agreguen, créanme que soy el tipo de persona que se obsesiona y necesita de varios caps juntos para aplacar al lector que hay en mi jajaja bueno... sin más los dejo con el cap de hoy :) saludos!

* * *

-Eh… - aparté la pajita a través de la que bebía el vodka, de mi boca, sobresaltada, encogiéndome por la repentina corriente que recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando él posó la mano sobre mi hombro. - ¿Estás sola? – nos miramos y se sentó a mi lado sin pedir siquiera permiso. Me puse nerviosa de inmediato.

-Eh… pues… - tragué saliva. La persona que acababa de aparecer tenía voz grave, no se porque ese hecho me sorprendió lo suficiente como para hacer que un sudor frío me recorriera el cuerpo mientras me volvía para mirarle. Ropa enormemente ancha, decir que era seis tallas mayores a la suya sería quedarse corto. Cabello negro, ¿azabache tal vez?, que terminaba en puntas, ¿Acaso eso que veía eran reflejos azules?… Piercing en el labio, mirada profunda y oscura… nunca me había cruzado con alguien así, no supe clasificarlo. Sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando me observó detenidamente, evaluándome con la mirada, de arriba abajo y finalmente, me miró a los ojos. Contuve el aliento y acabó sonriendo. Era una sonrisa pícara y seductora que me dejó helada.

El lugar donde estaba era el típico sitio en el que te manoseaban el culo cada dos pasos y había tanta gente a tu alrededor, que eras incapaz de saber quién había sido, por eso, en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, me puse tensa.

Busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido. Gian y Nina… no los veía por ninguna parte y el estómago se me encogió de horror.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – me preguntó de nuevo el tío que se me había acercado. Tendría mi edad aproximadamente, eso me relajó.

-No… no estoy sola. Estoy con… unos amigos que… - volví a buscarles con la mirada. Seguía sin encontrarlos. - … No están. Debería ir a buscarlos. – él se rió.

-¿Tienes prisa? Te invito a algo…

-No, gracias.

-¿Por favor? Si te mueves mucho de aquí, van a quedar gravadas las huellas dactilares de todo el pub en tu culo. – me quedé pensativa. No tenía ganas de volver a ser manoseada por todo el mundo mientras los demás se divertían a mi costa. Volví a sentarme.

-Vale. – me terminé el vodka, incómoda. Él me miraba de reojo y en cuanto terminé mi vaso, ya tenía otro delante. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba. - ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Sabes que mirado de espaldas te he confundido con otra una chica?

-¿Ah, sí?

-No te ofendas.

-No – mentí. – Si me has confundido con alguien más… no tienes que estar aquí…

-Quiero estar aquí, aunque no seas quien estaba buscando, me has llamado la atención. Si me fuera creo que aunque lo intentara ya no podría apartar la mirada de ti. – bajé la cabeza. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Esto… yo no…

-¿Tienes novio?

-Hasta el invierno pasado… sí. – no debería haber contestado a eso o, quizás, debería haber dicho que sí.

-Interesante… - se formó un profundo silencio. - ¿Y ? – tosí cuando el líquido se me fue por el lado equivocado a causa de la sorpresa, cortándome la respiración. Él me dio varios golpecitos en la espalda intentando contener una gran carcajada y me encogí al sentir su mano caliente sobre mi brazo desnudo. Saltaron chispas por ese simple roce y apartó la mano enseguida, como si el contacto con mi piel le hubiera dado calambre. Alzó una ceja, observándome con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Simplemente, acabábamos de conectar. No había más historia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura. – le había contestado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Sakura… tengo una hermana que se llama Sakura.

-¿Si? Yo también tengo un hermano. No lo veo desde los cuatro años y viene mañana desde Stuttgart. – abrió la boca con sorpresa. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente, se mantuvo callado y se rió.

-¿Desde Stuttgart?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Hum… - ladeó la cabeza. Por un momento se tornó pensativo. – Por nada. – le di un nuevo sorbo al vodka, más animada, pero igual de nerviosa. - ¿Y no le ves desde los cuatro años?

-No. Mis padres se separaron y mi padre se llevó a mi hermano y yo me quedé con mi madre. Es… como esa historia en la que separan a los hermanos y no vuelves a saber más del otro…

-Hum... Y no has sabido nada de él desde entonces.

-¡Nop!

-Hum… ¿Y por qué de repente después de…?

-Quince años.

-¿Tienes diecinueve?

-Sí. – sonreí. – Recién cumplidos.

-Hum…– murmuró, con cierta diversión - ¿Y por qué ahora viene desde Stuttgart? Para… ¿verte? – puse los ojos en blanco y aparté el vaso vacío de vodka de mí, girándome en el asiento para situarme de frente a él.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Tengo toda la noche por delante. – sonreí. No solo habíamos conectado. Me gustaba.

-Se metió en un lío. Por lo que me contó mi madre, insultó a un profesor, él le pegó y mi hermano se defendió, pero se pasó. Le metió una paliza y después, cuando lo expulsaron de la universidad, prendió fuego al coche del profesor, cabreado por eso de que le expulsaran. Pasó la noche en comisaría y le acusaron de delincuente, porque no era la primera vez que se metía en esas movidas. Iban a meterlo en la cárcel pero mi madre es abogada y tiene buenos contactos. Pagó la fianza y pactó con mi padre que se viniera aquí un tiempo, esperando que se le pegue algo de los dos.

-Hum… - se tragó su bebida de un sorbo, sin apartar su mirada de mí. – Tú hermano es chungo ¿no?

-Sí. Y eso me da miedo.

-¿Por qué? – no borraba esa pícara sonrisa de la cara en ningún momento.

-Pues… imagínatelo. Mi madre está casi veinticuatro horas fuera de casa. Le daría tiempo a amordazarme, atarme, maltratarme y violarme, Uuuhhh, aparecerá mi cadáver en las noticias.

-¡Jajajaja! – me reí con él. La tensión había desaparecido. No había hablado con nadie sobre mi hermano y en los cinco minutos que había estado charlando con él, me había quitado un peso de encima. – Estás jodida ¿no?

-Sii, mucho. Por eso mis amigos me han arrastrado hoy hasta aquí. Querían que ligara y me tirara a alguien y… - me ruboricé. Él entrecerró los ojos con malicia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se toqueteó el piercing con la puntita de la lengua. Encogí las piernas bajo la mesa y, por supuesto, no me iban para nada los rollos de una noche. Esa clase de cosas me repugnaban pero… él me estaba mirando de una forma que hacía que todos mis principios quedaran a un lado. ¿Debería dejarme llevar?

-Mis amigos también me han arrastrado hasta aquí como… despedida. – tragué saliva al oír esa palabra.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me mudo a Hamburgo y no los veré en un tiempo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Te mudas aquí?

-Sí, aquí. Cerquita… - se rió irónicamente y yo no le vi la gracia. – Puede que esta no sea la única vez que nos veamos.

-Ah… no…

-¿Te gustaría volver a verme? – suspiré. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí, esperando una respuesta cuando bajé cabeza, abochornada. Mi pelo rosa y liso formaba una especie de

Clara cortina que ocultaba mi rostro ruborizado de su penetrante mirada hasta que lo apartó y lo colocó tras mi oreja. Las chispas volvieron a saltar, pero esta vez no me sobresalté, sentí hormigueos que me hicieron estremecer de placer por todo el cuerpo. – Debería irme…

\- noté su aliento chocar contra mi oído. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeció. - ¿Te vienes conmigo? – tragué saliva. Posó su mano sobre mi muslo, cerca de la ingle y lo apretó con suavidad. Me levanté casi de un salto del asiento, con el corazón bombeando la sangre. Ya ni siquiera me llegaba la suficiente al cerebro como para pensar que aquello no era buena idea.

Me gustaba y en cierto modo, sentía el deseo de probarlo, pero solo con él. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra habría aceptado la proposición de otra persona. Él era especial, nuestra efímera conexión era especial, aunque eso no quisiera decir que fuera del todo buena.

Me dejé llevar por el instinto.

Él me agarró de la mano y me fue guiando a través de la muchedumbre de personas apelotonadas en el pub. Yo mantuve la cabeza agachada en todo momento, incapaz de alzar la mirada del suelo. Estaba totalmente ruborizada y la cabeza me iba a estallar, al igual que el corazón. Medio idiotizada, flotando en una nube oscura. Mi cerebro no paraba de gritar que no era buena idea, pero yo quería, simplemente lo deseaba.

Ya que iba a pasar los próximos meses y quizás años viviendo, probablemente, un martirio con mi delincuente hermano pegado a mí, al menos, permanecería el recuerdo de esa noche en mi cabeza, porque estaba segura, quizás por el mismo instinto que me hacía dejarme llevar, que esa noche la iba a recordar siempre.

8

Justamente cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta, miré a mi derecha y vi a Gian. Iba acompañado de una chica, con un vaso en la mano y me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa. Desvíe la mirada y salí de allí de un salto.

Me soltó la mano una vez fuera.

-¿Nerviosa? Pareces haberte congelado. - sonrió con una malicia que me puso el vello de punta, que me hizo rozar con los dedos el colmo de la excitación. Ahora, fuera, bajo la luz de las farolas, su rostro me pareció pura atracción. De hecho, casi me daba la sensación de que me sonaba de algo, pero no alcanzaba a recordar qué exactamente. Tenía la sensación de que conocía ese rostro de toda la vida.

-¿Pasa… algo? – preguntó, con tono preocupado, como si de verdad esperara que me sucediera algo al verle a la luz.

-No, nada… es solo que… - empezamos a caminar a través del callejón apenas iluminado. Los nervios empezaban a provocarme ansiedad cuando me di cuenta de que no le conocía absolutamente de nada. Cero. Y me había dejado llevar como si nada... Y ni siquiera estaba preocupada.

– Un… amigo mío me ha visto…

-¿Y eso es muy malo?

-No, no creo.

-Espero que no se piense que voy a hacerte cosas guarras. – soltó con ironía. Me reí, un poco nerviosa.

– Ese es mi coche. – mi mirada se clavó en un enorme todo terreno, un enorme Cadillac oscuro, medio camuflado en la oscuridad del callejón, aparcado, solitario en plena noche. Tragué saliva.

-¿El Cadillac?

-Sip. – parecía muy orgulloso de su coche. Anduve hacía él incluso con cierta ilusión. No me gustaban los coches, no me llamaban la atención como a otros, pero eso era el rey de los coches.

Miré el interior a través de la ventanilla, pero estaba tintada.

-Es muy grande.

-No es lo único grande que tengo. – cuando me di cuenta, sus brazos ya me habían encerrado entre su cuerpo y el salpicadero del coche. Apoyé las manos sobre el capó, sorprendida. Me temblaban los labios y una corriente de aire fría me congeló las piernas. Sus labios rozaban los míos…

-Es… ¿La primera vez que haces esto? – pregunté, tartamudeando. Él suspiró y se rió.

-Depende… en mi coche, sí. – ahora, de repente, empecé a sentirme cohibida, mucho. El temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y el simple contacto que sus labios pretendían tomar con los míos me intimidó hasta hacerme retroceder. Mis rodillas chocaron contra el salpicadero y caí hacía atrás. Mi espalda dio contra el capó del coche y quedé media tumbada sobre él. Oí su disimulada carcajada contra mi oído y descendió su rostro hasta apoyar la frente sobre la mía.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, no rompería un muñeca tan bonita.

Muñeca…

A esas horas de la noche, en pleno invierno, en un callejón oscuro, las temperaturas podrían llegar al menos cero perfectamente y, como me hallaba en esos instantes, podría haber sufrido una hipotermia y, seguramente, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

El calor que me recorría la entrepierna y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, me envolvía y casi me hacía inmune al frío de la noche.

Su piercing rozando mis labios cada vez que los movía intentando acaparar los míos más y más y más, buscando más profundidad con su lengua dentro de mi boca. Se escurría por ellos, jugueteaba con la mi lengua y rozaba con insistencia el piercing de mi lengua cuando se separó, sonriendo. Noté un hilillo de saliva escurrirse por la comisura de mis labios.

-Piercing. – se lamió los labios. Era condenadamente sexy cuando hacía eso. Sentí la presión de su miembro erecto.

Una de sus manos empezó a colarse bajo mi camiseta. Estaba helada, la sentí brusca y ansiosa acariciando mi piel, fría como un cubito de nieve, provocándome escalofríos placenteros. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás, entreabrí los labios, deshaciéndome en suspiros y vi el vaho provocado por mi aliento emanar de mi boca. Uno de sus dedos congelados me rozó un pezón.

-¡Ah! – temblé. Sus labios lo rodearon con la lengua casi al instante, haciéndome estremecer y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, clavando las uñas al sentir sus dientes cerrándose sobre él. - ¡Aaahh, no!

-¿No qué? – me pellizcó el pezón contrario con fuerza. Una sensación que variaba entre el dolor y el placer quedó atascada en mi garganta, deseando estallar en gemidos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él me la tapó con una mano, dejando caer por completo su cuerpo sobre mí. Estallé en temblores con el contacto del frío capó contra mi espalda desnuda.

–No chilles muy alto. Estamos en la calle. – estaba a punto de tener sexo en un lugar público con un desconocido y solo se me ocurrió ruborizarme y cerrar la boca. Le hubiera golpeado y hubiera salido corriendo… de no ser porque me estaba volviendo loca. No había otra explicación a la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. No comprendía como podía dejarme llevar de ese modo por una persona que acababa de conocer. Sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus gestos me tenían completamente hipnotizada.

-Puedes tocarme si quieres, no te voy a morder. – se burló de mi pasividad y entonces, me atreví a alzar las manos hasta su cabeza. Sus mechones se enredaron entre mis dedos, su tacto no era áspero, pero tampoco suave. Le quité la gorra con cuidado y juntó sus labios con los míos levemente. Cerré los ojos y entreabrimos los labios, dejando viajar nuestras lenguas a la boca del otro, compartiendo el aliento y los suspiros ansiosos. Sus frías manos se posaron en mi espalda, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos, provocándome escalofríos, descendiendo hasta dar con mis pantalones. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y empezó a lamerlo y a darle besos húmedos. Notaba su entrepierna cada vez más dura y sus manos se atrevieron a introducirse bajo mis pantalones, agarrando mi trasero con fuerza.

Se separó unos segundos de mí y se quitó la enorme sudadera, acalorado. Debajo llevaba una camiseta más grande, pero cuando se inclinó de nuevo, me mordió la barbilla y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, lamiéndome el lóbulo suavemente, noté los duros músculos de su abdomen restregarse contra mí en un excitante movimiento, contra mi entrepierna.

-¡Oh, joder! – grité, sin poder evitarlo. Se separó de mí, de repente y me observó fijamente, con una seriedad que no le había visto hasta ese momento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Temí que se echará para atrás justo en ese momento. - ¿Qué… que pasa? – murmuré. Vi el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva.

-Nada… - volvió a sonreír, malicioso.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar mi pantalón con un ansia que hizo latir mi corazón con fuerza. Entrecerré los ojos. La vergüenza me invadió de repente y me deshice en temblores cuando quedé casi totalmente expuesta al frío de la noche, totalmente expuesta a él. Estaba demasiado excitada. Cerré los ojos y él se rió.

-Estás muy mojada. – murmuró. Se separó un poco de mí y conseguí acurrucarme un poco, muerta de frío, colocándome entre temblores la camiseta de nuevo. Mis ojos observaban como empezaba a bajarse los anchos pantalones, lo justo para poder ver su miembro tan erecto. Tragué saliva, aún más nerviosa.

\- ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?

-¿E-eh? – tartamudeé. Me castañeaban los dientes. – N-no.

-Estás temblando. – susurró. Su frente se pegó a la mía. Sentía su aliento cálido contra mis labios helados y empezó a darme pequeños besos sobre ellos. – Estás congelada. Joder… - Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos en ese instante, fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo acabó sobre mí, haciéndome sentir su calor. Sus manos se entretuvieron acariciándome por todos lados con tanta rudeza que hacía desaparecer el frío por su simple contacto. – Lo siento. Que burro soy… - le oí murmurar contra mi oído y tiró de mí suavemente. Las piernas se me doblaron cuando mis pies dieron contra el suelo, casi haciéndome caer si él no me hubiera sujetado.

-N-no-noo… - me moví débilmente, lo que me permitió el frío que me congelaba las piernas cuando me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la puerta trasera de su coche. – Su-suéltame – abrió la puerta y me soltó dentro, sobre los asientos de cuero.

-Espérame aquí. – y cerró la puerta. ¿A dónde quería que fuera con solo las botas puestas, desnuda? Me acurruqué allí, encogiendo las piernas y acariciándolas, intentando entrar en calor. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación tan vergonzosa? Por lo menos en ese pedazo de coche hacía mucho más calor.

Él entró por la puerta del conductor y metió la llave en el contacto, encendiendo la calefacción. Salió de nuevo y tras varios segundos, la puerta que había a mi lado se abrió.

Entró y me aparté, haciéndole un sitio. Llevaba en las manos la ropa que me había quitado hacía varios minutos y su sudadera, la cual me puso por encima, tapando mi desnudez.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. – Te habías puesto azul. – sonreí. Por lo menos los dientes habían dejado de castañearme. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Ya?

-Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Tienes otros planes o… quieres seguir? – me miró esbozando una nueva sonrisa pícara que me hizo ruborizar de nuevo. – Puedes vestirte aquí si quieres, no miraré. – Me cubrí más con su sudadera, intentando disimular que a pesar del frío, seguía completamente excitada. Olía a él. - ¿No quieres volver a casa?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… - quería estar más tiempo con él - ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo?

-¿No quieres volver a casa? – alzó una ceja, pensativo.

-No es eso. Te dije que me iba a mudar por aquí, pero no tengo casa hasta mañana, así que hoy pensaba dormir en el coche.

-Ah… - me acurruqué más en la sudadera hasta que caí en que si yo estaba allí, él no podría dormir hasta que me fuera – Esto… si quieres que me vaya para dormir solo…

-¡No, no! –Su sonrisa era encantadora – Si quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche… no tengo ganas de dormir solo hoy, ahí fuera está muy oscuro. –hizo una mueca que me hizo reír. – Además, fuera aún hace frío… aquí se está calentito.

-Sí. – la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo. Empezó a toquetearse el piercing del labio con nerviosismo.

-Si quieres… - se inclinó un poco sobre mí, vacilando. – Aún tienes los labios azules…

-Aún están congelados, necesitan calor. Aún tengo frío… - su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente, acercando sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-Aún quiero jugar con mi muñeca. – no entendía que quería decir con la palabra muñeca, pero no me disgustaba del todo. De todas formas, no lo volvería a ver después de aquello.

Nuestros labios se fusionaron de nuevo, nuestras lenguas volvieron a entrar en contacto con más ansia que antes. La sudadera acabó siendo aplastada por mi cuerpo desnudo cuando se tumbó encima de mí sobre los asientos. Se separó de mí, agarrando suavemente los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello, apartándolos de él. Dejé mis manos caer a ambos lados de mi cabeza sumisamente, observando cómo se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba junto a mi ropa. La necesidad de acariciar esos músculos me azotó con fuerza.

-Engañas a las personas con esa ropa tan enorme. – se rió, empezando a bajarse los pantalones de nuevo, ansioso. Se desnudó sobre mí.

Nunca había pensado que desearía tanto tocar a alguien y desear que ese alguien me tocara a mí.

-Quiero… quiero… - se inclinó sobre mí, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío, entre su piel y la mía. Estaba suspirando ansiosamente y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar a causa del sudor, del calor entre la calefacción y la excitación.

-¿Qué? – Tragué saliva – haré todo lo que me pidas. – cerré los ojos.

-Tócame. – sus manos ahora estaban calientes y sudorosas. Eran callosas y bruscas pero su contacto me gustaba y me excitaba. Me acariciaba el cuello y los brazos, la espalda y el torso con una ternura inimaginable sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Dejó caer su cuerpo por completo sobre mí, apoyando las manos en mi cintura, acariciándola con los pulgares.

Su miembro rozaba la parte más íntima de mí con cada simple movimiento y los dos nos deshacíamos en gemidos. – Bésame.

Hacía mucho calor de repente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Mis manos se entretenían en recorrer su espalda ansiosamente, casi arañándola. Las suyas no soltaban mi trasero, agarrándolo entre sus manos. Nuestros labios se devoraban mutuamente, nuestras lenguas no paraban de juguetear. Mis manos dejaron olvidada su espalda y acabaron acariciando sus hombros, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

-Le tenías ganas eh. – se burló, separándose de mis labios, besándome el cuello y la mejilla.

Me reí, recorriendo su duro abdomen con mis dedos. Me mordió el cuello y con un movimiento brusco, se restregó por completo contra mí. Gemí. Él soltó un gemido ronco cuando agarré algo más duro que los músculos de su torso. – Si me tocas ahí… me vas a hacer reventar.

-No es mala idea.

-Si reviento se acaba el juego, muñeca. – mis manos volvieron a su cuello, nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros labios rojizos debido a tantos besos.

-Revienta en mí. – su boca entreabierta, tomando aire a bocanadas torció el gesto en una mueca maliciosa.

-Ven aquí. – sus manos acabaron en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacía arriba. Apoyé los antebrazos sobre los asientos, levantando un poco la espalda y mi centro quedo sobre sus piernas flexionadas. – Muñeca…

El calor era intenso, los latidos de mi corazón también.

-Házmelo. – me abandonaba por completo a él. Por completo a un desconocido. Eso sonaba demasiado fuerte para mí, algo imposible, algo que nunca haría, pero él… no era un completo desconocido, era algo más…

Si no sabía que tenía para provocarme tanto placer, lo que me hacía desear pasar esa noche con él, al menos disfrutaría a su lado.

-¡Aaaahhh! – cuando me penetró de golpe, grité. No resultaba agradable sentir que algo tan grueso y duro se introducía en tu cuerpo con tanta brutalidad. Dolía. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de puro dolor. Él me apretaba contra su cuerpo, yo arqueé la espalda hasta que mi cabeza dio contra el asiento. Se movía, el dolor aumentaba. Apreté los dientes, tragándome los gemidos lastimeros, esperando que terminara cuanto antes y de repente, paró.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, húmedos y noté como me soltaba poco a poco sobre los asientos, de nuevo, despacio, sin salir de mí.

-¿Por qué… paras? – su mano se cernió sobre mi propio centro, acariciándolo levemente.

Me estremecí.

-Acaríciate. – mi mano automáticamente se deslizó por mi cuerpo sudoroso con suavidad. Su simple contacto me ponía el vello de punta y sus ojos sin perderse detalle de cada movimiento mío me excitaban hasta lo inimaginable. Nuestras manos se tocaron cuando los dos estábamos acariciándome. Cada vez lo sentía más duro.

Empezó a moverse sobre mí, inclinándose por completo sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcló con la mía, nuestros labios se rozaban con cada movimiento, compartíamos el mismo aliento, el mismo cuerpo.

El dolor desapareció en el mismo momento en el que nuestras manos se movieron de arriba abajo sobre mí, al ritmo de las profundas embestidas que empecé a recibir. Sentía calambrazos de placer recorriéndome la columna de arriba abajo con cada estocada, por pequeña que fuera, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Su abdomen se restregaba contra mi bajo vientre sudoroso, y sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis pechos y tomar uno con su boca.

-No… puedo más… - me salían gemiditos agudos de la garganta. Su voz se había vuelto más grave y ronca contra mi oído.

-Dios… - le hoy susurrar. Cerré los ojos. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo conseguí rodear su cintura con mis piernas, empujando su pelvis con más fuerza contra mi entrada. Con mi mano libre me agarré a su espalda, agarrando uno de sus mechones, estrujándolo entre mis dedos.

Estábamos tan excitados y el ritmo había empezado a ser tan brutal, que no lo soportamos mucho más.

Mi espalda se curvó y abrí la boca, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, ahogándome en mi propio placer, con la mente en blanco y el corazón alocado. Sentí mi entrada humedecerse, repleta de su esencia. Apreté los dientes con su última embestida que impulsó mi cuerpo hacía atrás. Le di un tirón a su cabello y grité tan fuerte como me permitió la garganta. Oí su gruñido grave contra mi oído y como estrujaba mi pezón entre su mano con tanta fuerza que me hizo removerme bruscamente, con un ligero espasmo. Su cuerpo cayó flácido sobre el mío.

Nuestros suspiros ahogados eran el único sonido que rompía el absoluto silencio que se hizo entre nosotros, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía mi cuerpo empapado en sudor, el suyo en pleno contacto con el mío.

Estaba húmeda. No me importaba.

Se me cerraban los ojos, embriagada por el ambiente que me rodeaba y los brazos que me protegían. Pensé que él se habría quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre mi pecho al sentirle totalmente quieto y cerré los ojos. Su mano me apartó varios mechones de pelo pegados a mi cara por el sudor. Sus labios me besaron entre los pechos.

-Muñeca…

-Hum…

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo lo que queda de noche?

-Hum… - se rió.

-Te llevaré a casa. – se apartó de mí. Entreabrí los ojos. Protesté con un gruñido y alcé los brazos, esperando que se tirara sobre mí de nuevo. – El delincuente de tu hermano aparecerá hoy.

-Me quieres echar.

-Quiero dormir. – me senté enseguida.

-Lo siento. - cogí mi ropa con la mano y sentí una ligera presión en el pecho con el movimiento. – Perdona… - murmuré. Me acababa de dar cuenta de mi estúpido comportamiento y me sentí humillada. – Me he tomado… demasiadas confianzas… - demasiadas para un rollo con sexo. Un simple rollo con sexo.

Empecé a vestirme rápidamente. Sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo en ese instante. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – él también se vestía, más lentamente, con más aplomo, observándome con esa sonrisa de chico malo que me ponía el vello de punta – Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, aunque no lo parezca. He disfrutado mucho. – bajé la cabeza, poniéndome la camiseta. Estaba avergonzada. Me agarró un mechón de pelo y se lo llevó a los labios. El corazón, otra vez… – Han sido muchas noches y esta, ha sido la más especial. – tragué saliva.

Me soltó el pelo, apartándomelo de la cara, situándolo tras mi oreja y salió del coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿No vienes? Te llevaré a casa, necesito que me guíes.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la noche! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Nina no me reventaran el tímpano. Hice una mueca de disgusto oyendo el eco de su voz a través del aparato sin acercármelo de nuevo y suspiré con los ojos en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que terminara el sermón para poder articular palabra.

-Nina, calla…

-¡Estábamos preocupados tía! Gian decía que te habías ido. Se ha puesto histérico. ¿Dónde coño estás?

-Eeh… estoy de camino a casa. – miré a través de la ventanilla, abierta. El aire me refrescaba un poco las ideas y la mente. Lo necesitaba.

-¿A tu casa? ¡Pero si estamos a las afueras! ¿Por qué no nos has esperado, por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque estabais ocupados buscando un rollo con el que pasar la noche y a mí, me dejasteis sola. Por eso.

-Sak… - hizo una pausa. Suspiró. – Lo siento tía ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a buscarte.

-No hace falta. Ya… voy en coche. Me llevan a casa. – le miré de reojo, concentrado en la carretera, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. No sé porque, lo sabía.

-¿Te llevan a casa? ¿Quién?

-Pues…

-Gian quiere hablar contigo. – tragué saliva.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy cansada.

-Pero está…

-Me da igual. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Mañana os llamaré si así os quedáis más tranquilos.

-Hum… vale. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estupendamente.

-¿Y quién te lleva a casa? Será alguien de confianza ¿no? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro. Es de confianza.

-Vale. Buenas noches entonces y… chica, ¡Cuando llegues dame un toque o no puedo dormir tranquila! ¡Hazlo!

-Vaaaale mami. Yo también te quiero. – colgué.

-¿Eran tus amigos?

-Sí. – desde que había arrancado, se había formado un tenso silencio y yo no podía estarme quieta y callada al mismo tiempo, era superior a mis fuerzas. – Son buenos, un poco burros y salidos, pero buenos.

-Y te han dejado sola en una fiesta.

-Si… no… bueno, técnicamente… pero no son malos…

-Si fueran buenos amigos, hubieran impedido esto.

-¿Esto?

-Que yo te cazara. – tragué saliva.

-No es algo… malo. No es algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. - ¿Verdad? – pregunté, inseguro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Claaaaaaro que no. Soy un tío decente que va a misa todos los domingos y que no se mete en líos… nunca.

Capté la ironía al momento.

-Es a la izquierda. – giró el volante y condujo varios metros más allá. – Es aquí. – frenó lentamente. No podía creerme que hubiéramos tardado tan poco en llegar. Me mordí la lengua. Quizás no hubiera estado mal que hubiera cerrado la boca. Nooooo, Nina me mataría al día siguiente, Gian le buscaría con un bate de béisbol hasta debajo de las piedras por engatusarme y mi hermano… mi hermano…

-Mi hermano… - observé la puerta de casa. Me pareció una casa embrujada, tétrica y oscura.

-¿De verdad tienes miedo de tu hermano? – se reía de mí y le di un pellizco en el brazo, haciéndome la enfadada.

-Claro que no. Estoy nerviosa, se acabó. – suspiré. Ya era la hora.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí por ella a paso lento, muuuuuy lento. No quería irme. Quería…quería… otra noche más… Pero él no me detuvo.

-Gracias por… traerme.

-Has sido un placer, muñeca. – sonreí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-Bueno pues… ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Muñeca… - me hizo un gesto con el dedo. Me incliné hacía delante antes de cerrar la puerta y él me agarró de la barbilla bruscamente y me dio un beso en los labios. Metió algo en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, me soltó dándome un empujón hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que casi me hace caer sobre la acera. – Si tu hermano te causa muchos problemas, puedes llamarme. Lo mataré. – se rió con una maldad estremecedora y cerró la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había ido.

Me metí en casa, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a mi madre. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ya había amanecido. Entré en la cocina para beber agua cuando vi que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Los platos sucios aún estaban en el fregadero, sin lavar. Todo estaba por medio. Mamá no había vuelto, seguramente habría pasado la noche con Gordon. Genial, más trabajo para mí.

Pero antes dormiría, sí. Lo necesitaba.

Aún llevaba su sudadera puesta cuando entré en el baño, dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida antes de irme a la cama. Pero no lo hice. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo olía a él, lo sentía tan cerca.

Pensando en eso me eché sobre la cama, abrazando su enorme sudadera. Podría dársela.

Podría llamarle con la excusa de que se me había olvidado devolvérsela y podríamos volver avernos otra vez.

Me dormí.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre…

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la mañana! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Nina no me reventaran el tímpano… otra vez.

-Buenos días, Nina. Se empieza por ahí.

-¡Te dije que me dieras un toque cuando llegaras! ¿¡Tan difícil es!?

-Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Quiero verte en el Dona dentro de cinco minutos!

-Hum… pues va a ser que no. ¿Para qué quieres quedar tan de repente?

-¿Qué para qué? ¡Detalles Sak, quiero detalles! Ayer mojaste ¿verdad?

-Hum…

-¿Verdad?

-Hum…

-Gian me ha dicho que… ¡No! ¡Mamón! – oí un par de golpes y gritos. En ese momento, apoyé el móvil en el hombro y lo solté, sujetándolo con la barbilla mientras me dedicaba a lavar un plato a fondo.

-¡Aaahh! – restos de comida se me pegaron en la uña y sacudí la mano, asqueada, salpicándome el agua en la cara. Me estropeé el esmalte y algo de lavaplatos se me metió en el ojo, haciéndome sentir un gran escozor. Acababa de recordar porque nunca lavaba los platos en casa y prefería fregar o intentar hacer algo comestible para la cena.

-Sakura, soy yo. – el móvil se me cayó al suelo mientras me restregaba el ojo con el brazo, intentando hacer desaparecer el escozor, pero lo único que conseguí fue llenarme el brazo de restos de rimel oscuro y estropearme el maquillaje.

-¡Joder! – me agaché de rodillas a recoger el móvil, que había ido a parar bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estás ahí? – oí la voz de Gian al otro lado de la línea. Agarré el móvil bajo la mesa y me lo llevé al oído de nuevo. Me golpeé la cabeza con la madera al intentar levantarme.

-¡Ah, mierda!

-¿Sak, estás bien?

-¡Si, si!

-¿Qué pasa, tía?

-Nada. – me acaricié la cabeza, adolorido por el golpe. Las manos me olían al asqueroso lavaplatos que había estado utilizando hacía segundos. Tomé aire y pedí paciencia. – No puedo ir, Nina parece que no lo entiende, ¡Díselo!

-¿Por qué no puedes venir?

-Mi hermano… Mi madre ha ido a recogerlo y…

-Bueno, era de esperar, pero tenemos que hablar de lo de… ayer… - suspiré. – Sak, te vi.

-Ah.

-Tú también me viste a mí, no te hagas la tonta…

-¿Se lo has dicho a Nina?

-¿El que exactamente? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. Tú estabas ahí, ese tío te había cogido de la mano y de repente… Sak, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Lo conocías?¿A dónde…fuisteis, para qué?

-Gian… te lo cuento en otro momento ¿vale? Ahora viene mi hermano y mi madre y estoy estresada y… ya hablaremos…

-¿Estás bien? – por el tono grave de mi voz no lo parecía. Me dolía la garganta y tenía frío. Quizás tuviera un poco de fiebre. No sería de extrañar después de lo que hice en pleno invierno, en plena calle.

-Sí. Ya nos veremos.

-Espera Sak… - colgué. No tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de nada. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me había levantado pensando en él y llevaba toda la mañana pensando en él y era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que se me venía encima con mi hermano.

Miré el móvil y me mordí el labio. Ya había añadido el número que me dejó escrito en la hoja de papel que me metió en el bolsillo a nombre de " **Él"**. Un nombre no muy acertado, pero puesto que no sabía su nombre… tampoco iba muy desencaminada.

Tosí varias veces. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba. Tenía mucho frío y me dolía el cuerpo. Estornudé. Definitivamente, estaba enferma.

Apoyé la mano sobre el suelo para salir de debajo de la mesa, me lo encontré totalmente encharcado. Me había dejado el grifo abierto y corrí a cerrarlo apresuradamente, volviendo a golpearme la cabeza con el pico de la mesa durante el proceso y empapándome la ropa de paso. Ahora tenía que volver a fregar el suelo y volver a ducharme. Sentí la tentación de subir a mi cuarto y volver a meterme bajo las sábanas de la cama, agarrar su sudadera, bajo la almohada, y acurrucarme en ella. Miré de nuevo mi móvil.

Quería llamarlo. Me sentiría mejor después de oír su voz y saber su nombre, estaba segura…

No me atrevía. Quizás un poco más tarde…

Oí entonces como las llaves de casa empezaban a abrir la cerradura desde fuera.

-¡Genial!

-¡Sakura, cariño, ya hemos llegado! – los gritos entusiasmados de mi madre me provocaron un ligero rubor. Seguía llamándome cariño, cielo y tesoro incluso delante de mis amigos y ahora, también delante de mi hermano. Ojala lo avergonzara de la misma manera a él, así no me sentiría la única niña de mamá de los alrededores.

Suspiré y, nervioso y un poco mareado, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando pisé torpemente el charco de agua que había a los pies del fregadero y me escurrí, cayendo de espaldas hacía atrás, golpeándome de nuevo la cabeza.

-¡Joder, mierda!

-¡Cielo! – cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi madre ya estaba frente a mí, agachándose mientras yo me incorporaba con dolor de espalda. – Cielo ¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Menos mal. – me pegó un guantazo en el brazo en cuanto me encorve para levantarme, haciéndome perder el equilibrio otra vez. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no volver al suelo. - ¡Sabes que no me gusta que digas palabrotas!

-¡Mamá, me he caído, ha sido un acto reflejo!

-¡Sakura, no me contestes! Sasuke… - suavizó el tono de voz enseguida y su mirada se desvió hacía el umbral de la puerta. – Siento esto pero no soporto que nadie diga palabrotas en mi casa, por eso, si tienes por costumbre decirlas, no lo hagas aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sin problemas.

Me quedé paralizada. Completamente paralizada. Muerta. Los latidos de mi corazón eran lejanos, una sensación angustiosa se lo tragó todo de un bocado. Un ligero pitido en mis oídos me aisló de la realidad unos segundos.

-Cariño… - me sonrió mamá, con la cara iluminada. Me pasó los brazos por los hombros, cariñosamente. – Hace tantos años que no os veis… este es tu hermano, Sasuke. – dejé de respirar en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Esos ojos que la noche anterior me habían mirado con tanto deseo. Esos labios que habían recorrido cada centímetro de mi piel, esa sonrisa, ensanchándose, ocultando tanta malicia.

Sasuke… mi hermano mayor…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Sakura. – se dirigió a mí, con un tono ansioso y malvado. Sus labios susurraron una palabra inaudible que solo yo pude escuchar.

Muñeca…

-Sakura, cielo, tienes muy mala cara, estás blanca… ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? – todo se puso negro de repente. - ¡Sakura, cariño!

Negro, negro, todo negro. ¿Mi hermano mayor? ¿Él? ¿Y yo? ¿Una muñeca? ¿Su muñeca?

Dios, ¿Qué locura había hecho esa noche?

Caí con esa pregunta en mente, sin respuesta. Negro, todo negro.

Su sonrisa…

¿En serio… me he convertido en la muñeca de mi propio hermano?

Supongo que viviré a partir de ahora con esa pregunta en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

_Uffff...no se como pedirles disculpas por la demora! Sinceramente tuve unos inconvenientes, sin más prometo no volver a tardar tanto, ya que esta es una historia magnifica, y al ser lectora entiendo a necesidad de saber la continuación urgente! Quiero darle las gracias a **Guest** por sus comentarios, gracias :) y quería recomendarles una saga no tan conocida pero que es una de mis favoritas: **Dark Hunters** de **Sherrilyn Kenyon.** Sin más, los dejo con el cap, saludos!_

* * *

Estaba mareada incluso dormida. En plena inconsciencia el dolor de cabeza me azotaba y el frío me hacía tiritar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la garganta, irritada, como la sentía cuando lloraba. ¿Había estado llorando? No lo recordaba.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, quizás debería llevarla al hospital. – oí la voz suave y preocupada de mamá, un poco lejana, como en otra realidad.

-No le pasará nada por un poco de fiebre. Será gripe o algo por el estilo, no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ella. – esa voz ya era más difícil de situar. ¿Sería Gordon?

-No sé si debería, ¿Y si empeora?

-Puedo llevarla yo al hospital si llegara a pasar, pero… no lo creo.

-Hum…

-¿No confías en mí? – su tonó imponente varió a uno lastimero.

-¡Oh, claro que sí, cielo! Sólo estoy preocupada… ¿Seguro que podrás cuidar de ella tú sólo?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo, entonces te la dejo a tu cargo. Si llegara a empeorar, llámame al móvil. Está apuntado al lado del teléfono, junto a los números de emergencia. Sakura es tan olvidadiza que de pequeña tenía que apuntárselos con rotulador en el brazo.

-¿Enferma a menudo?

-No, quizás es que yo soy demasiado sobreprotectora. Bueno, me voy a trabajar cariño. Si pasa algo, llámame.

-Adiós… mamá. - ¿mamá? En el momento en el que oí el portazo de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse, abrí los ojos que había mantenido entrecerrados hasta ese momento. No era Gordon, ¿Quién…?

-¡Ah! – metí un bote sobre la cama, deshaciéndome del exceso de sábanas que tenía encima. La toalla mojada que había sobre mi frente cayó al suelo y todo empezó a darme vueltas y vueltas hasta que volví a desplomarme sobre la cama, mareado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tenía la nariz entaponada por los mocos, que asco.

Tenía que salir de allí, buscar a mi madre y… no, no, mejor a Gian. Lo mataría con un bate de béisbol, sí. Tenía que llamar a Gian y…

La puerta se abrió cuando agarré el móvil, dispuesto a marcar. Él se detuvo en el umbral, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-No… soy sonámbula, ¿no te jode? ¡Ni te me acerques! – grité, con voz aguda y congestionada, blandiendo un móvil como arma homicida.

Se empezó a reír en mi cara.

-¿Qué coño haces? Anda, suelta el móvil a ver si te lo vas a comer. – cerró la puerta lentamente tras él, sonriente. Mi primera reacción fue coger la almohada y tirársela a la cabeza.

– Cuidado, no vayas a dejarme tonto. – cogí el cuaderno de biología que había sobre la mesa y se lo lancé. Lo cogió al vuelo y lo tiró al suelo, pisoteándolo. Mis apuntes a la mierda. Lo próximo fue arrancar el teclado del ordenador y tirárselo a la cara.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – lo esquivó, cogiéndolo con cuidado, junto a la pantalla, eso le impidió moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el escritorio. Aproveché que tal vez le había roto una costilla para abrir la ventana y precipitarme por ella para saltar al jardín. Demasiada altura, me rompería una pierna… o las dos. Marqué a velocidad supersónica el número de Gian, pensándome mejor si saltar o no al verlo correr hacía a mí con expresión asesina. ¿Matarme o quedarme a merced de mi malvado hermano que, por lo pronto, ya se había llevado consigo una noche entre mis piernas? Matarme, si, matarme.

-¡Cabronaza! – Me cogió al vuelo cuando ya me veía volando libre como un pájaro próxima a estamparme contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo! – pataleé, intentando que me dejara caer, pero sus brazos me agarraban como un koala por la espalda y tiraban de mí hacía atrás.

-¡Serás hija de puta! – le pegué una patada en algún lugar y le tiré de los mechones azulados.

-¡Gian, socorroo!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me violan, no! ¡No, no, no, no quiero!

-¡No me cabrees o te juro que…!

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Estás muerta!

-¡Aaaahhh! – Su cuerpo calló pesadamente sobre el mío. Mi pobre espalda dio contra el duro suelo y frente al aturdimiento, me vi totalmente inmovilizada y aplastada por él. Me tapó la boca con la mano. Su mirada furiosa me dejó paralizada y muerta de miedo.

-Tú… estás muerta. – ese tono amenazador era nuevo para mí, de hecho, todo lo que él representaba era nuevo. Sólo sabía que era mi hermano, aquel al que no veía desde los cuatro años y, ayer... Se acostó conmigo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera tenido al menos una foto, nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara pero...

Su mano iba camino de mi cuello, por su rostro, parecía estar deseando agarrarlo y aplastarlo, cortarme la respiración, estrangularme hasta matarme. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí auténtico miedo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo. Su rostro se relajó. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba llorando, temblando de pánico y de frío. Con su mano sobre mi boca y la nariz entaponada, no podía respirar.

Algo tuvo que hacerle apiadarse de mí y me soltó. Empecé a toser violentamente, tomando aire a bocanadas. Aún seguía sobre mí, con expresión indiferente, muy cerca. La noche anterior su contacto me había hecho estremecer y morirme de placer, ahora tenía miedo porque seguía igual de atrayente que la noche anterior, aun sabiendo quien era. Dios mío, ¿Tan salida estaba? Que se quitara, que se apartara por favor, que se apartara y, como si hubiera oído mi súplica, se apartó. Se levantó de encima de mí, sin ni siquiera mirarme y agarró el escritorio volcado sobre el suelo, volviendo a colocarlo en su sitio. Me situé de rodillas sobre el suelo, observándolo sin mencionar palabra, tosiendo, mientras él recogía el desastre que había montado y lo colocaba todo medianamente bien.

-Ten un poco de más cuidado con lo que dices o haces. – le oí murmurar. – Soy fácil de irritar y pierdo a menudo los nervios. – yo sí que estaba perdiendo por completo los nervios.

¿Es que no decía nada? ¿No le importaba lo de la noche anterior? Se había acostado con su hermana menor y ¿Así se quedaba?

-Ayer… - me picaba la garganta. Sentí un calorcillo sofocante recorrerme de arriba abajo, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo al recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido hacía ni siquiera veinticuatro horas.

-¿Ayer? – alzó una ceja. - ¿De qué hablas? – me quedé con la boca abierta, observándole.

-Ayer… ayer... Esta noche… tú y yo en el pub…

-¿Qué dices? Es la primera vez que te veo desde hace quince años.

-Pe-pero… - estaba estática. ¿Cómo que no me había visto desde que nos separaron? Pero si habíamos pasado la noche juntos, nos habíamos tocado, besado y… lo habíamos hecho. Me miraba serio, cruzado de brazos con chulería. La persona de la noche anterior era idéntica a él en aspecto pero… su comportamiento… ¿Era posible que me hubiera equivocado? Incluso vestían igual y tenían la misma voz. No era posible, ¿O sí? Una pequeña lucecita de esperanza me iluminó el rostro cuando apreté el móvil fuertemente entre mis manos y busqué su número en mi agenda y rápidamente, sin importarme que mi hermano estuviera frente a mí, llamé sin pensarlo y me lo llevé al oído, con una sonrisita bobalicona en el rostro, desquiciada. Me sudaban las manos.

La melodía de un móvil empezó a sonar cerca de mí. No era el mío. Mis ojos empezaron a trepar lentamente por el cuerpo de Sasuke, de mi hermano, recorriendo cada centímetro cubierto por ese montón de ropa enorme, buscando el sonido que me estaba llamando la atención, el molesto sonido de esa molesta melodía rapera. Mantenía su móvil en alto para que lo viera bien. En la pantalla iluminada…

Muñeca…

El móvil se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Sonrió. Se rió cruelmente de mí.

-Era broma. – sí, era él. El mismo que la noche anterior. Mi hermano. – Era tan obvio. No pensé que fueras a dudar teniéndome cara a cara. Que ingenua, muñeca. – acarició el filo del móvil con los labios antes de rechazar mi llamada con expresión divertida.

Se me empezó a remover el estómago y sentí como la cordura desaparecía poco a poco.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas a llorar…

-Pe-pe… - ni siquiera me salía la voz, solo un débil tartamudeo. - ¿Sa-sabías… que éramos… hermanos? – ladeó la cabeza ante mi pregunta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si todo resultaba tan sorprendente para él como para mí, quizás…

-Sí. Lo supe cuando empezaste a hablarme del miedo que le tenías a tu hermano desconocido, que temías que te maltratara, te utilizara, te violara y demás… - se rió. - ¿No es irónico? En realidad, no fue una violación después de todo. – me levanté del suelo de golpe.

-¿¡Estás loco!? – levanté la mano para golpearle, pero me mareé y las piernas empezaron a fallarme de nuevo. Me agarró, prácticamente me abrazo y situó su mano fría sobre mi frente, apartando los mechones de pelo suelto. - ¡No me toques! – estaba furiosa y me soltó arrojándome sobre la cama con brusquedad.

-Si puedes gritar así, no puedes estar tan mal. – Lo vi, a gatas sobre mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros. Apretó con dos dedos un lugar concreto entre mi cuello y hombro y un dolor punzante me paralizó los músculos pertenecientes a ese lugar.

-¡Aaahh! - grité, sin poder contenerme. Sonreía de una manera tan sádica…

Me encogí sobre la cama, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-¡Para, para ya!

-¡Exagerada! – pataleé y grité, resistiéndome, intentando apartar su mano de mi cuello.

-¡Quítate joder!

El timbre sonó. Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio durante unos segundos, repentinamente paralizados. ¿Se movería? ¿No lo haría? Me… me… ¿Qué me haría? Era capaz de imaginarlo y casi empezaba a resignarme a ello, siendo consciente de su fuerza. No quería. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar hasta que se levantó con un nuevo sonido del timbre, bufando.

-Ahora que empezaba lo interesante. – caminó hacia la puerta y me levanté, alterada, adolorida por el daño que me había causado en el cuello, dispuesta a seguirlo. Al ver mis intenciones, de nuevo me empujó bruscamente haciéndome caer al suelo, a los pies de la cama y salió de mi cuarto. Me levanté enseguida y corrí tras él, escaleras abajo. Él ya había abierto la puerta.

-Esto… ¿Está Sakura o… me he equivocado de casa?

-¡Gian! – Gian, mi salvador, mi mejor amigo había venido a salvarme. Las lágrimas contenidas casi se me saltaron de puro alivio y salté el último tramo de escaleras de un brinco, dispuesta a tirarme encima de él como en una serie de dibujos animados, con tal mala suerte que calculé mal mis escasas fuerzas a causa de la fiebre y me caí de boca sobre el suelo.

-¡Ah, tan torpe y burra como siempre! – Gian me levantó cogiéndome de la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-Me duele la cabeza. – lloriqueé.

-Eres tonta. Te va a salir un buen cuerno.

-¡Estoy enferma! ¿Sabes? Tengo fiebre... ¡Y muchos mocos!

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Así que trátame con delicadeza y se bueno conmigo.

-Perdone, princesa. Es usted quien se ha comido el suelo, ¿desea que le aparte de la nariz su real moco?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Jajaja! – me reí con él, o lo intenté. Me salió algo parecido al gruñido de un cerdo con tanta mucosidad. Era tan fácil olvidarme de los problemas cuando estaba con él.

– Nina, ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – entonces me fijé en que ella aún seguía en la puerta. Sus ojos y los de Sasuke estaban fijos en el contrario.

-Gian, quizás… ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? – murmuró, recuperándose del shock. Me miró y me puse blanca.

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpir qué? – y por primera vez, Gian pareció reparar en Sasuke. Quedó consternado. Él sabía con quién había pasado la noche anterior, nos vio. Un escalofrío que me puso el vello de punta me recorrió la piel.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -

-¿Yo? ¿Sois amigos de mi hermana?

-¿Hermana? No me digas que tú eres…. – Sasuke sonrió. Los ojos de Gian salieron de las órbitas.

-Soy Sasuke.

-¡Joder! Pe-pero… ¡sino os parecéis en nada!

Gian no sabía que pensar y yo, no sabía que decir. Ayer me acosté con un hombre y hoy me he enterado de que es mi hermano mayor, que… está completamente loco. Las consecuencias serían nefastas.

-Bueno, ¿Pasas, Nina? – intenté hablar con normalidad, más tranquila teniéndolos a mi lado. Sasuke no se me acercaría estando en compañía ¿no?

Nina asintió y entró.

-Sí, paso. Creo que… tenemos que hablar de algo.

¿De qué iba mi hermano? No nos había quitado ojo de encima desde que entramos en el salón, atento a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier mirada. Me ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Vienes de Stuttgart? – le preguntó Nina, distrayéndolo por un momento.

-Sí.

-Me han dicho que es un paraíso de frikis.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Eso dicen? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Si, y que está muy animado siempre!

-Bueno, eso sí es verdad. Aunque no hay frikis, al menos yo nunca he visto a uno por mi barrio. Supongo que, porque por donde yo vivo, solo está la escoria de la ciudad.

-¿Escoria?

-Las bandas de delincuentes, ladrones, alcohólicos, yonkis, drogadictos… gente así.

-¿Tú vives en un sitio así? – Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Entre la mugre. Tampoco es gran cosa, pero por lo menos, nunca tienes tiempo para aburrirte si sales a la calle. – escuché la conversación desde la cocina, sorprendida. No sabía nada de mi hermano, sólo que vivía con mi padre en Stuttgart y que entró en la universidad por beca y, de la misma manera, lo habían echado a la calle. También sabía que era problemático y, por lo visto en las últimas horas, que estaba loco. No sabía nada más y

Nina desvió la conversación hacía otros temas, incómoda a causa de la última respuesta.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te has desmayado por el camino?

-¡Encima de que las cervezas son para vosotros, os quejaréis! – les grité desde la cocina, sacando tres cervezas del frigorífico. Si Sasuke quería una yo no pensaba llevársela pero, en cuanto llegué al salón y le di una a cada uno, Sasuke me arrancó la mía de las manos.

\- ¡Eh, esa es mía!

-¿Tú, beber alcohol, estando enferma? Creo que no. – le dio un trago largo en mi cara y Nina rompió a reír observando mi expresión rabiosa.

-Oh, pobre Sak. Pero estate agradecida. Tu hermano se preocupa por ti. Ahora sé que si te dejo sola en casa podré irme tranquilamente a la mía sin preocuparme de que te caigas dentro del horno.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Anda hermanita, hazte un zumo de naranja con muchas vitaminas para ponerte buena. –

Nina bramó, carcajeándose. Gian nos miraba alternativamente, de mi hermano a mí, buscando el momento idóneo para estar a solas conmigo y preguntarme qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, así que decidí sentarme. Ni Sasuke se me acercaría de esa manera delante de Nina, ni Gian preguntaría nada frente al grandullón. Nina era mi bendita salvación. Si pudiera contarle lo sucedido sin necesidad de temer que cometiera un asesinato hacía Sasuke…

Por eso Nina era mucho mejor para confiarle secretos. Mucho más discreta y te era de mucha más ayuda, al menos, sino querías que alguien saliera herido.

Me senté al lado de Gian, pegándome todo lo posible a él, agarrándole del brazo. Volvía a sentirme mal.

-¿Y esas confianzas, Sakura, cielito? – imitó la voz de mi madre, bromeando. No tenía ganas ni de reír y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, desganada.

-Tienes mala cara ¿Estás bien? – Nina me tocó la frente con la mano, situándose de rodillas a mi lado. – Tienes fiebre.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Deberías ir a la cama. – me aconsejó.

-¿Te llevo? – El ambiente dio un enorme giro, pasando del cachondeo entre amigos al casi familiar. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que me mimaran de esa manera, tanto mi madre, como ellos.

-No quiero. Estoy bien. – tenía miedo de acostarme y de que cuando me despertara, ya no estuvieran a mi lado y Sasuke se aprovechara de mi debilidad para… lo miré de reojo. Él nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo y mosqueado.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenéis vosotros tres? – preguntó, con recelo y casi asco.

-¿Eh? – las atenciones de los dos se centraron en él y eso, me molestó.

-En mi mundo, si un tío apoya la cabeza en el hombro de otro, puede considerarse hombre muerto.

-Tu mundo es muy raro, tío, aunque supongo que es lo normal. – Gian me revolvió el pelo con cariño, aplastando mi cabeza contra su duro brazo. – Sakura es nuestra mocosa mimada, la mimosín, la gatita perdida, nuestra mascota. Llevamos juntos tanto tiempo cuidando de ella que hasta hace poco, su madre nos llamaba por teléfono para hacer de niñeras cuando salía a comprar pan.

-¿Estáis de coña? – me puse roja recordando aquello. Siempre había estado demasiado sobreprotegida tanto por mi madre como por mis amigos, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Sakura es nuestra amiga, nadie, aparte de su madre y nosotros ha estado y estará tan cerca de ella. – eso, sonó como una advertencia hacía mi hermano, tan clara, que me hizo tragar saliva. - Sasuke rozó el cristal de la botella con los labios, clavando su mirada penetrante en mí. Se estaba riendo en silencio.

–Supongo que no. – los dos sabíamos que sí. Que en una sola noche él había estado más cerca que todas mis personas queridas. Dentro de mí y eso, me hizo sentir hasta remordimientos.

-Ayer estuviste en el pub que hay a las afueras ¿verdad? – los ojos casi se me salieron de las órbitas cuando Gian habló de ese tema con total normalidad delante de los tres. El corazón se me aceleró y vi a Sasuke apartarse la botella de cerveza de los labios, tras darle varios sorbos, totalmente tranquilo y casi ausente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Hasta hace nada me preguntaba quien habría llevado a Sakura a casa después de la fiesta. La última vez que la vi, estaba a tu lado.

-Sí, supongo. Salió conmigo, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – abrí la boca de par en par, observando como Sasuke apoyaba el tobillo sobre su rodilla, sonriente, entretenido, aparentemente divertido por el interrogatorio y al dirigirme una de esas miradas maliciosas, no supe con certeza hasta donde estaba dispuesto a hablar para chincharme. Pero… eso era demasiado…

-Nada. – Gian se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos. – Me pareció curioso…

-¿El qué? – se picó Sasuke, o, quizás, lo hacía para joderme y aumentar mi tensión.

-Estuve llamándole, nervioso, unos minutos después de veros salir juntos, pero nadie lo cogió hasta, más o menos tres horas después, de camino a casa. En esas horas, me preocupé mucho… - lo dejó en el aire. Su pregunta no formulada era obvia. ¿Qué ocurrió durante esas tres horas que estuve incomunicada Algo se me cruzó por la cabeza entonces.

No oí ningún móvil mientras Sasuke y yo nos dedicábamos a calentarnos en el coche el uno al otro y, de camino a casa, cuando lo cogí, lo encontré apagado, cuando yo siempre lo tenía encendido, por si acaso. Lo había guardado en la chaqueta, lo primero que él me quitó y tiró al suelo. Una de las cosas que desaparecieron de mi vista cuando me metió en el coche, desnuda.

Sería hijo de puta. Lo había tenido todo planeado desde un principio.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Gian? – gruñó Nina.

-Durante esas tres horas… - mi cara debió ser la misma encarnación del horror cuando Sasuke curvó una sonrisa de las suyas. Lo iba a decir, ¿Lo iba a hacer de verdad?

– Que yo recuerde, durante ese tiempo, Sakura y yo… - cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate por favor. Le supliqué con la mirada, horrorizado. – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Había mucho de qué hablar y, por suerte, nos reconocimos enseguida. Bueno, en realidad, ella tardó un poco más, pero a mí me bastó un par de frases para saber que era mi hermanita y… la emoción fue tanta que decidimos ir a un sitio más silencioso para poder conocernos más… a fondo. – su sonrisa no varió en nada. Mi rostro pasó de pálido como un muerto que había caído de un ataque al corazón tras ver un fantasma a uno de profundo alivio. Suspiré. Gian se relajó un poco, pero seguía sospechando que algo no iba bien.

Había empezado a sudar a chorros por culpa de ese momento tan estresante. Estaba agobiada, necesitaba agua.

-Voy a… por agua… - me levanté desganada, sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en mi nuca. Encogí el cuello, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de electricidad recorrerme la columna.

Miré a Sasuke por encima del hombro, disimuladamente. Me observaba con atención y al ver que yo también lo hacía, me vaciló pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonriente. Me quedé tiesa unos segundos y cerré la puerta de la cocina de un portazo, apoyándome en ella una vez hube escapado de su mirada.

El frío desapareció, empezaba a tener calor, empezaba a sudar. Las piernas me temblaban y no por la fiebre. Estaba loco, ¡Estaba loco! ¿Qué me haría en cuanto se fueran y nos quedáramos otra vez a solas? No, no, no por favor. Estaba acorralada de la noche a la mañana. No podía contárselo a nadie porque yo misma lo había empezado todo y ahora, me había convertido en la muñeca de mi hermano. Su muñeca…

Me arrastré por la puerta y me derrumbé sobre el suelo, cubriéndome el cuerpo con las manos. Empecé a llorar. No me convenía. Si Gian o Nina me veían se preocuparían y hasta que no les contara el motivo de mis lágrimas, no me dejarían tranquila. Y no podía contarlo. No veía la salida. Sería la muñeca de Sasuke de por vida, su… juguete sexual. Las lágrimas se incrementaron. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-La verdad es que es un alivio que por fin estés aquí. – oí a Nin claramente tras la puerta, sustituyendo sus risotadas por un tono de voz más claro y tranquilo, incluso dulce. Los sollozos ahogados me hacían difícil poder oírlo más claro. – Sakura te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-¿A mí? – me tapé la boca, conteniendo los sollozos y las ganas de gritar. Esa voz, la que no había dejado de sonar en mi mente toda la maldita noche, la de la persona que se aprovechaba de mí, la que me tenía acorralada, con ese timbre casi maligno…

-Desde que conozco a Sakura ha podido pronunciar tu nombre unas ocho millones de veces. Era realmente irritante que ha cada tema de conversación, de alguna manera, acabara hablando de su hermano mayor. Mi hermano se llama Sasuke, vive en… ahora estará haciendo esto…quizás le guste esto… quizás esto otro… seguro que tiene muchos amigos, seguro que es muy guay, seguro que es muy fuerte y divertido… seguro que cuando vuelva, seremos inseparables…

-Estaba todo el santo día así, no sé cómo lo hacía. Tenía unas ganas de conocerte impresionantes. – mis sollozos se detuvieron. Me los tragué con cada una de esas palabras, deseando escuchar más.

-Recuerdo que… bueno, Sakura siempre ha sido muy torpe y bocazas y se metía a menudo en problemas con matonas. Más de una vez le han atizado bien fuerte o le han hecho rabiar y, cuando nosotros la ayudábamos y la defendíamos, cuando se reían de ella, gritaba "¡Cuando mi hermano mayor vuelva, os meterá una paliza perras!" – oí las risotadas de Gian contra la puerta, de nuevo, al hablar de ese detalle.

Era cierto, lo recordaba bien.

-Supongo que para Sak, el conocerte siempre ha sido su principal sueño. – sí, lo era. Desde siempre. El pensar en mi hermano, en como estaría, como sería, que haría, siempre pensaba en él en los momentos de aburrimiento, me venía a la cabeza mecánicamente. En los momentos tristes, pensaba que él estaba cerca y compartía mi tristeza y eso me hacía sentir mejor. En los momentos alegres, quería pensar que él también estaba contento.

Cuando soplaba las velas de mis tartas de cumpleaños siempre pedía el mismo deseo. Quiero conocer a Sasuke, quiero ver a mi hermanito. El deseo se había cumplido.

-Sakura siempre te ha estado esperando. Cuando no sabía qué hacer, intentaba pensar en ti, en qué harías tú, en que le aconsejarías estando a su lado. Te hacía más caso a ti, una sombra de lo que él recordaba, que a nosotros. Por eso… - me limpié las lágrimas. – No decepciones a tu hermana. Esperaba una especie de cuento de hadas cuando tú aparecieras. Te quería hasta el extremo sin ni siquiera conocerte. Sería un palo tremendo que le hicieras daño y viera que… no eres lo que él cree que eres. – las palabras de Nina me llegaron hondo, me hicieron recapacitar y levantarme del suelo.

Lo había deseado desde pequeño, conocerle y ahora que lo tenía delante, ¿Me daba miedo?

Vale que no fuera un hermano normal, vale que me hubiera utilizado, vale que me acosara y nos hubiéramos acostado juntos, que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación pero… seguía siendo mi hermano, mío. ¿Habría en él algo de lo que había esperado? ¿Algo de amabilidad, cariño fraternal? Eso, me tocaba averiguarlo a mí. De hecho, aún quería conocerle. El que nos hubiéramos acostado juntos no había hecho más que aumentar esa necesidad de saber más de él.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a ser una muñeca.

-¡Sakura, nos vamos ya!

-¡Si te has ahogado en el lavaplatos, no hace falta que vengas! - ¿Ya se iban? Estaba decidida a enfrentarme a Sasuke, ¡Pero no tan pronto! Corrí hasta la puerta de la calle, donde luché para no lanzarme en brazos de Gian y rogarle que se quedara. Sasuke los despedía entre carcajadas, ya incluso planeando el día para quedar todos juntos. Él y Nina parecían llevarse bien, eso me preocupó.

-Esto… ¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros un poco más?

-No quiero que me contagies Sak, mañana tenemos facultad.

-Cierto, la facultad de psicología… - murmuré. Estaba en mi primer año de carrera. Nina ya iba por el tercero y, en ocasiones, me hacía de guía y me prestaba apuntes. Gian iba por el segundo año de informática, como programador o algo parecido. Hacía unas cosas más raras con un ordenador delante…

-¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Qué estudias? – le preguntó Nina. Él se lo estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-Telecomunicaciones. No soy tan aplicado como vosotros, sólo estudio mientras busco algún trabajo. – me pregunté si hablaba en serio. Supuse que sí al ver su sonrisa ante nuestras caras atónitas, sin dar más explicaciones.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana por allí. Cuídate Sak. – tragué saliva.

-Claro.

-Cuídamela ehh. – Sasuke sonrió, mirándome de reojo. El corazón retumbó con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

-Descuida. – los vi salir por la puerta. Gian me miró por encima del hombro. No podía sacarse la sospecha de la cabeza y con razón. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrastrarme hasta ellos y rogarles que se quedaran o me llevaran, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe a manos de Sasuke antes de que pudiera decidirme. Retrocedí instintivamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Nos observamos en silencio, intentando averiguar que se le pasaba por la cabeza al otro y, por su siniestra sonrisa, pude averiguar que nada bueno.

– Ya lo has oído. Me han pedido directamente que cuide de ti… - le veía venir, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre mí como un animal, acorralando a su presa. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa conforme avanzaba y yo me quedé paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, que decir.

El deseo de conocerle desaparecía con el miedo y mi reacción fue darle la espalda y echar a correr hacía mi cuarto, pero ni si quiera pisé el primer escalón cuando sentí como me agarraba del pelo y tiraba de mí hacía atrás, hasta dar con su cuerpo, de un tirón.

-¡Ah! – grité. Otra vez me hacía daño y empezaba a temer cuanto dolor me causaría si me resistía de nuevo. Me agarró de la cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo duro. Le agarré la mano, clavándole las uñas, intentado evitar que descendiera más de lo que deseaba.

-¡Estate quieta! No voy a dejarte escapar otra vez-.

-¡No puede ser que estés tan loco como para no darte cuenta de lo que haces! ¡Hermanos!¿¡Entiendes esa jodida palabra!? – me hacía daño con tantos tirones de pelo, casi perder el equilibrio. Intentaba introducir algo de sentido común a esa mente demente. Aún no era demasiado tarde para perder a… mi hermano.

-Querías conocerme ¿no? Me han hablado de las ganas que tenías de saber cómo era. Para tu información, yo no siento remordimientos, nunca, ¡Jamás, me arrepiento de lo que hago! – Me gritó al oído – Cuando me mandaron aquí, cuando me hablaban de mi hermana, solo pensaba, otro estorbo, una molestia, por mi como si está muerta. Pero por lo visto… al menos me sirves para algo. – una corriente de fuego me recorrió las venas. Me enfurecí, empujé hacía atrás con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso a los tirones de pelo y los dos perdimos el equilibro, cayendo al suelo. Me soltó, me di la vuelta en vez de intentar huir y le agarré del cuello de la camiseta, aguantándome las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-¡Te he estado esperando quince años, mi sueño era conocerte! ¡Conocer a mi hermano, mi perfecto hermano mayor y no separarme nunca de él! ¡Quiero a mi hermano, lo necesito! ¿¡Que has hecho tú con él!? – estaba fuera de mí. Sasuke sonrió, divertido por mis gritos. No podía creerme que existiera alguien tan insensible como él y, cuando me di cuenta, ya le había levantado la mano y le había dado una tremenda bofetada.

Reaccionó enseguida, me cogió del cuello, sentí una fuerte presión en el vientre y empotró mi cara contra el suelo, apoyando la mano sobre mi cabeza para evitar que pudiera levantarme. Él estaba sobre mí, sobre mi espalda.

-Te odio… ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! – pataleé, intentado soltarme del agarré.

-¿Y qué? Todo el mundo me odia, deja de soltármelo a la cara como si fuera un insulto. – eso le molestó y a mí, me chocó.

-¿Todo el mundo te odia?... No me extraña. – me dio la vuelta con brusquedad, colocándome boca arriba y sentí el escozor de su mano impactando contra mi mejilla. Ahí me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis actos, de creer que yo sola podría con él. Era mucho más fuerte, mucho más irritable, mucho más violento y no atendía a razones. Lo peor de todo era que me quería a mí y cuando lo entendí, ya era tarde. No quería llorar, no quería darle el placer, pero no pude contenerme, temblando, sollozando, muerto de miedo bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre mí lentamente, con las manos sobre mi cintura y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, negando con la cabeza entre lágrimas de espanto.

– No… no, por favor… no… - mi voz sonó patéticamente suplicante y, ante mi sorpresa, la expresión indiferente de su rostro varió a una llena de incertidumbre.

-Mierda. – murmuró. – ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un violador. Seré mala persona, un delincuente, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar, pero violador, nunca. Eso es asqueroso. – sus palabras me tranquilizaron. No sé porque, pero sentí que podía confiar en ellas aunque no se apartara aún de encima mía. Aparté los brazos de sus hombros y cubrí con ellos mis ojos, aún con el susto latente en mi cuerpo, aun sollozando. Me dolía la mejilla.

-M-me… me has pegado.

-Hablas como si en tu vida nadie te hubiera tocado un pelo. No esperaba que por eso te pusieras a llorar así, si lo llego a saber, no te hubiera atizado.

-Me has estado acosando… todo el día…

-Te pusiste pesada y yo soy muy fácil de irritar, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Aún no lo entiendo.

-Oh, por favor, deja de llorar. – pidió, en tono cansado. – No voy a hacerte daño. – aun así, seguía sobre mí y yo, seguía asustada y medio histérica. – Venga, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar? Haré todo lo que me pidas. – aparté las manos de mis ojos de inmediato, mirándolo, sorprendido. Recordé esas palabras que había utilizado la noche pasada para tranquilizarme, mientras se situaba desnudo sobre mí y me acariciaba, muy despacio, con incluso algo de ternura… y lo mucho que me había gustado esa faceta suya. ¿Era posible que no hubiera sido todo mentira?

-¿Por qué…? – alzó una ceja, poniendo atención en mis palabras. – Sabías que era tu hermana… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si yo lo hubiera sabido…

-No me paré a pensarlo. – me interrumpió. – Estabas ahí. Desde que entré hasta que salí no pude apartar los ojos de ti. No sabía quién eras, de hecho

– tragué saliva. Él suspiró. – Según mis principios, supe que hasta que no me acercara a ti y averiguara que mierda tenías para llamar tanto mi atención, además de ese cabello rosa chicle, no me quedaría tranquilo y, por eso, me acerqué. – se encogió de hombros. – No tiene más historia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Hasta ahí no sabías quien era…

-Ya, ¿Y? El hecho de que luego me diera cuenta de que eras mi hermana no cambia ese otro hecho. – volví a limpiarme las lágrimas, moqueando.

-¿Qué otro hecho? – mi voz sonaba horriblemente aguda. Era patética.

-El hecho de que ya me habías… ¿Cómo decirlo para que alguien como tú lo entienda sin ser basto? – se tornó pensativo. Mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y tirado sobre el suelo, volvía a sentir frío. Mis manos ocultaron mis ojos de los suyos, me sentía bastante débil y presentía que si lo miraba a la cara, me ruborizaría hasta la raíz del pelo. Me ahogaba con mis propios jadeos y tenía la necesidad de desaparecer.

De repente, sentí algo cálido rozarme los labios. Su aliento penetraba por entre mis dientes, descendiendo por mi garganta como una cura para el frío que sentía mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y jadeé quedamente y entonces, sus labios se pegaron a los míos con cuidado, como si temieran romperme. Las lágrimas pararon al instante y entreabrió los labios sobre los míos. Sentí la humedad de su lengua dándome lametones sobre las comisuras y abrí la boca, que encajó a la perfección con la suya. Mis manos se apartaron de mis ojos llorosos enseguida y cayeron inertes sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba más sobre el mío, empezando a sentir su peso, sus proporciones, su perfecta musculatura la cual empecé a desear volver a tocar en toda su desnudez.

El calor volvía a mí. Sus labios, hasta ese momento quietos, empezaron a moverse y a rozarse contra los míos con su característica brusquedad, deseando tragarse los míos, compartiendo el mismo aliento, mezclando su saliva con la mía, jugueteando con mi lengua y deseando ir más allá… y yo también empezaba a desearlo.

Mis manos se movieron solas, introduciéndose bajo mi camiseta, deseando quitármela, acalorada. El roce de mis dedos sobre mi piel me hizo estremecer mientras me la subía hasta que sus manos, frías, heladas, se posaron sobre mi plano abdomen, provocándome escalofríos. Jadeé y separó sus labios de los míos aun cuando nuestras lenguas seguían unidas. Noté como un hilo de saliva se escurría por mi barbilla y cerré la boca, mordiéndome el labio, avergonzada con su mirada fija en cada detalle de mis movimientos. Su mano helada descendió por mi vientre hasta colarse bajo mis pantalones. El estómago se me encogió, notando el frío de sus dedos sobre mi centro. Temblé bajo su cuerpo y mi mano se posó sobre su nuca, buscando un punto de apoyo al placer que me provocaba sentir sus dedos bruscos moverse, de arriba abajo, con fuerza.

Dejé la boca entreabierta. Los bajos gemidos emanaban a su gusto de mi garganta.

-Tanto quejarte… - le oí decir con voz ronca. Su otra mano la sentía fría sobre mi espalda, bajo mi camiseta, separándome del suelo, alzándome lo suficiente como para que sintiéramos el aliento del otro chocar contra nuestros labios. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo en cuanto la distancia entre nosotros se desvaneció.

– Hermanos… hermanos… tampoco parece importarte a ti si empiezo a tocarte así. – me apretó con casi saña, haciéndome sentir excitación y dolor unidos. Dejé escapar un alarido frente a su rostro y sonrió.

-No… te rías… - apreté entre mis manos su nueva sudadera. Había ocultado entre las sábanas la que me había dejado la noche anterior. Las dos olían a él.

-Es divertido ver tu cara mientras te hago esto. – hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y cabellos, que me hacían cosquillas en la cara, abochornada, imaginando la expresión de salida que tendría en esos momentos.

– Esa carita me pone muy caliente. – tragué saliva.

-No es justo… - tiré de su sudadera hacía abajo. Quería quitársela, arrancarle la ropa y volver a restregarme bajo su desnudez, pero, de nuevo, con un golpe seco y rápido, la mano con la que me manoseaba, me apartó las manos, agarrándomelas y aplastando mi cuerpo medio desnudo bajo el suyo, inmovilizándome contra el suelo.

-Querías saber más de mí, ¿no? Era lo que has estado esperando mucho tiempo, muñeca. Te diré algo entonces… - se restregó contra mí, ansioso, con fuerza, haciéndome estremecer, ver las estrellas, encogerme de placer y gemir, casi gritar al sentir su miembro tan duro, chocar contra mí. – Odio… que intenten dominarme. Sino domino yo, no tiene gracia el juego. – su lengua recorrió mi barbilla hasta llegar a los labios, dándoles un lametón, seguido de un pequeño mordisco que hizo que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse.

–Recuérdalo para la próxima vez, muñeca. – y se apartó de mí. Se levantó de encima mía y me observó con expresión de superioridad desde arriba. Mi cuerpo tiritaba sobre el suelo una vez desaparecido su calor. Me encogí sobre mí misma, sin poder evitarlo, en posición fetal, llevando mis manos a mis pechos, tratando de taparme.

-Deja… ¡De llamarme así! – y me levanté apresuradamente del suelo, ruborizada, sintiéndome completamente idiota. Me bajé la camiseta hasta que no se pudiera ver ni dos centímetros más de mi piel y salí corriendo hacía el baño, pasando por su lado. No me detuvo, me sonreía con malicia.

Me encerré en el baño y me desnudé rápidamente, vigilando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Me metí en la ducha mientras abría el grifo y dejaba que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo.

Estuve pendiente de la puerta cerrada las dos horas que duró el baño y, a cada segundo, me veía tentada de abrir el pestillo y dejar libre acceso a aquel que quisiera pasar, consciente de que sólo lo haría una persona. La persona que durante dos horas, deseé que me tocara como me estaba imaginando.

* * *

 _Los **reviews** realmente alimentan el alma y me harían muy feliz con ellos :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡Mamá, el busca está aquí! – Mi madre era tan despistada y torpe como yo. Se dejaba todo por medio y luego no encontraba nada. Había perdido las llaves de casa cuatro veces y una de ellas, tuvimos que empercharnos en la casa de Nina porque el cerrajero no podía venir hasta el día siguiente. No podía quejarme, yo era exactamente igual. Ya había perdido dos veces el móvil, digo dos porque a la segunda lo encontré en la lavadora después de un profundo lavado del que no salió con vida._

 _-Oh, gracias cielo, no sé qué haría sin ti. – mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió al baño de nuevo a terminar de maquillarse, mientras yo llevaba el desayuno a la mesa, me sentaba y empezaba a comer tranquilamente._

 _-Vas a salir hoy con Gordon, ¿no? – medio grité para que me oyera._

 _-¿Cómo lo…_

 _-Mamá, vas emperifollada perdida. Tú no vas así a un tribunal._

 _-Cómo me conoces, cariño._

 _-Hum…_

 _-¿Te cae bien Gordon, cielo? – me encogí de hombros. No había que darle muchas vueltas a esa pregunta, tampoco es que lo viera a menudo, pero era un buen tío._

 _-¡Si, es genial!_

 _-Me alegro mucho. Sabes que tu opinión es imprescindible para mí, tesoro. – me llevé el vaso de zumo de naranja a los labios._

 _-¿Y cómo te llevas con Sasuke? – lo poco que me había bebido acabó siendo devuelto al vaso, provocándome un repentino ataque de tos. Mi madre se asomó por la puerta, poniéndose unos pendientes de oro blanco que brillaban como diamantes a la luz de sol, cegadores. - ¿Cielo?_

 _-Estoy bien… - respiré, intentando controlarme. – Sasuke y yo nos… llevamos bien por ahora. – era la mentira más grande que había soltado en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a llevarme bien con ese macarra que me tenía entre la espada y la pared? Acorralada como el gato al ratón, había cambiado mi vida de la noche a la mañana y, de la manera más humillante posible, me había utilizado como se utilizaba a una puta._

 _Sólo faltaba que me pagara y oficialmente, sería una. ¡Que humillante! Y aún más patético e inexplicable era que me había dejado hacer de nuevo, una vez supe quién era y cómo era y, por encima de todo, la forma tan cruel con la que me utilizaba y, aun siendo plenamente consciente de eso, dejé que volviera a tocarme, a besarme, ¡Otra vez! Tenía unas ojeras de infarto, no había pegado ojo. Después de la ducha me encerré en mi habitación y no salí en toda la noche ni siquiera para cenar o preparar la cena._

 _Sasuke tocó a mi puerta. Yo me acurruqué en la cama, abrazando la almohada y escondiéndome entre las sábanas, enrolladas alrededor de mi cuerpo como enredaderas._

 _-Eh, muñeca. – no contesté y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Mierda, quería un pestillo para mi cuarto! - ¿Estás ahí? – me mordí el labio. No pensaba contestar, no, no. - ¿Cómo te ha ido el baño? ¿Te has enfriado lo suficiente? Si tienes demasiado frío, ya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor._

 _-¡Vete a la mierda! – Sasuke se rió. Hice rechinar los dientes. Realmente no quería contestarle._

 _-Vale, vale. Sólo quería decirte que tu madre me dio permiso para pedir una pizza y ya está aquí. ¿Te gusta la carbonara?_

 _-¡Déjame en paz!_

 _-¿No te gusta? Menos mal, porque la he pedido con extra de queso. – gruñí entre dientes.- Si no quieres, dilo. Mejor para mí. Me da igual que te mueras de inanición. – me mordí la lengua. Ahora sí que no hablaría._

 _– Eh, muñeca… eh… - se hizo el silencio unos segundos, cada vez era más tenso. – Esta bien, esto… Sakura… - hinché las mejillas. Aunque me llamara por mi nombre, no pensaba contestarle. – Sakura, odio que me ignoren. –_

 _¿Y a mí que me importa? Le oí suspirar y, de repente, haciéndome salar de la cama de un bote y situarme en la otra punta de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y él entró, con las manos ocupadas con la caja cuadricular y aplanada que contenía una pizza. Olía incluso a tres metros. Se me hizo agua la boca._

 _\- ¿Quieres? – abrió la caja frente a mis narices, ofreciéndome. Yo giré la cara, evitando la tentación. No quería verla._

 _– Oh, sí mamá se entera de que te dejo sin cenar se va a cabrear mucho conmigo._

 _-¿Mamá? – entrecerré los ojos, molesta. Llamar mamá a mi madre, ¡Ja! ¿Con que derecho? Él no era hijo suyo… técnicamente sí, pero no lo aceptaba ni como hermano ni como hijo de mi madre. No era nada mío, salvo un incordio._

 _-También es mi madre._

 _-¡Bah! – estuve a punto de escupirle a la cara. Él frunció el ceño y agarró un trozo de pizza que, de nuevo, puso delante de mí. Olía tan bien…_

 _-¿Quieres o no? – tragué saliva._

 _-No._

 _-¿Segura? No la he envenenado si eso te preocupa._

 _-No quiero._

 _-Mira, ¿Cómo decírtelo? Hum… o te la comes o te la meto por el culo, entiendes? retrocedí. – La pizza, en tu culo, y si te pones burra, otra cosa también. – me estaba amenazando, de nuevo. No quería dar mi brazo a torcer, bastante orgullo me había destrozado ya como para volver a dejarlo pasar._

 _Observé el trozo de pizza detenidamente y, tras coger aire, le escupí encima. Sonreí, triunfante, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Sasuke, pero enseguida la preocupación volvió a mi rostro al ver como él ponía los ojos en blanco y me dedicaba una mirada furibunda._

 _-¿Alguna vez te han reventado las napias? Porque estás muy cerca de que eso suceda. – me agarró de improvisto del pelo y tiró de mí hacía él. Apreté los dientes, intentando quitármelo de encima. Me dolía._

 _– Intento ser un buen hermano mayor para ti, intento cuidarte y ser bueno, incluso te he traído la comida. – tiró la caja con la pizza al suelo y le dio una patada, apartándola de nosotros, deslizándose hasta acabar bajo la cama. Volvió a tirar de mi pelo. - ¡No me hinches los huevos! – gritó en mi oído. Por un momento, me temblaron las piernas y las lágrimas me inundaron los ojos. Me soltó y, en silencio me dio la espalda, saliendo por la puerta._

 _Estaba furiosa con él, pero sobretodo conmigo misma. ¿Cómo iba a poder con él sino podía con un par de gritos suyos y un simple tirón de pelo? No me había considerado tan débil hasta haberlo conocido. No tenía derecho a hacerme esto. Era mi casa, mi madre era mi familia, mis amigos eran míos, él sólo estaba aquí de paso y no tenía ningún derecho a considerarse superior a mí._

 _Me limpié las lágrimas, fui hacía la cama, cogí la caja con la pizza y crucé el pasillo hasta su habitación, (la mía de hacía cuatro años). Él estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Tomé aire de nuevo, reuniendo el valor suficiente e intentando no pensar en lo que me haría después, caminé hacía él. Le miré fijamente, abriendo la caja de la pizza. Casi parecía haberse quedado dormido y… ahora, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, sin la gorra, parecía hasta bueno._

 _Parecía la misma persona que esa noche me había hecho sentir tan especial._

 _Las dos veces que nos habíamos tocado, había mostrado su cara más dulce, la más tierna. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué solo cuando me besaba veía más allá de ese carácter tan violento? Apreté la caja entre mis manos. No tenía sentido pensar en eso y, sin darle más vueltas, arrojé el contenido de la caja en su cara. La pizza cayó sobre él e, instintivamente, retrocedí en cuanto le vi pegar un bote de la cama, quitándose los cascos y la pizza de la cara y de la ropa, tirándola al suelo, limpiándose con las manos los restos que le quedaron en el rostro._

 _-Hija… ¡De puta!_

 _-¡Cállate! – le grité, haciendo acopio de valor para que la voz no me temblara - ¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Esta es mi casa, no la tuya, mi madre es mi familia, no es la tuya y mis amigos, son míos, no tuyos! ¡Tú no tienes nada en esta ciudad, absolutamente nada, estás sólo, así que deja de hacerte el chulo y de intentar dominar algo que no te pertenece ni te mereces! – en ese momento, me quedé paralizada en su puerta. Él me miraba fijamente, no con odio o rabia, simplemente me miraba. Hizo un extraño ruidito con la boca que tomé como aviso de que fuera a saltar, por lo que salí corriendo de su habitación y me metí en la mía, cerrándola de un portazo. Suspiré y apoyé la espalda en ella, esperando que viniera a degollarme viva, pero no vino. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, alerta durante casi una hora, pero seguía sin venir y no oí nada a través de la puerta._

 _Así pasé la noche, acurrucada en la puerta, esperando y pensando. ¿Quizás me habría pasado? Le estuve dando vueltas horas y horas, cambiando de postura varias veces y dando vueltas alrededor de mi cuarto. Finalmente, me dejé caer a los pies del escritorio y ahí, me dormí un par de horas._

 _Me desperté de madrugada, encogida sobre el suelo, acurrucada al oír el ruido de un coche salir de nuestra cochera, muy sigilosamente. Normalmente, no me hubiera despertado por eso. Mi madre entraba y salía constantemente de la cochera de madrugada y yo ni me enteraba, pero… ese no era su coche. Estaba seguro por el suave sonido al arrancar._

 _Me levanté. Tenía sobre el cuerpo la sudadera que me había prestado aquella noche después de… hacerlo. Yo no me la había puesto, estaba seguro. Hacía frío._

 _Miré mi cama. La almohada estaba a los pies de esta y tragué saliva. ¿Habría sido él? Si había sido él, se habría dado cuenta de que dormía con su sudadera. ¡Qué vergüenza!. Corrí hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta de su cuarto lentamente. No estaba. El del coche había sido él, estaba seguro y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era que había vuelto a casa, que lo que le dije le había hecho sentir culpable y se había ido._

 _Genial, mejor para mí._

 _Eso habría pensado, pero no se me cruzó por la cabeza ni un momento. Estaba preocupada, me sentía culpable y cruel. Sí, me había pasado._

 _Momentos después, llegó mi madre dispuesta a irse tras haberse retocado un poco y yo, me vestí y arreglé cabizbaja para ir a la facultad._

 _-¿Sasuke no se ha ido muy temprano a la universidad, cielo? Pensaba que iría contigo. – suspiré._

 _-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada antes de irse. – abría y cerraba el móvil con los dedos, pendiente por si recibía una llamada en cualquier momento, pero nada. No llamaba. Él no llamaba. Al menos podría hacerlo para avisar de que estaba bien y se piraba a Stuttgart otra vez._

 _Llamaron al timbre. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, haciéndola caer en el proceso y corrí hasta la puerta._

 _-¿Listo para ir al infierno, enana? – Gian. Suspiré. – Joder, ya te vale. Ya veo que no te alegras mucho de verme._

 _-No es eso, Giani. – él entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que le llamara Giani._

 _-Estás poniendo en peligro ese frágil y delicado cuello tuyo, Sak. – sólo consiguió salirme un puchero. – Vale tía, ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, ¿Aún tienes fiebre?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Te duele algo?_

 _-No._

 _-Vale, ya se lo que te pasa. Te dije que moderaras el uso de la laca. No puede ser bueno esnifarse dos botes al día._

 _-Vete a la mierda._

 _-Me encantan tus pelos todos rosaditos y esponjosos, Sak. – soltó, conteniendo una sonrisita. Puse los ojos en blanco._

 _-¿Tan mal están?_

 _-No, si lo que quieres es hacerle la competencia a una erizo de mar._

 _-Vale, vámonos antes de que me arrepienta entonces. – la universidad estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa y aún más lejos estaba para Gian y Nina. Por suerte para mí, ellos tenían carné de conducir y coches, unos bastante impresionantes, aunque no tanto como ese enorme Cadillac de Sasuke …mierda, otra vez pensando en él._

 _Ellos me recogían ya que mi casa les pillaba de paso, bueno, a Gian, a Nina le pillaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero siempre venía cuando Gian no acudía. Se tomaban tantas molestias por mí… mis queridos dos hermanos mayores. Así los veía yo._

 _-Sak, no es por joderte, pero tienes una cara de muerta que no puedes con ella._

 _-Déjame en paz. – mi mirada se clavó en las afueras de la ventana del asiento del copiloto, pensativa._

 _-¿Tu hermano ya se ha ido a la facultad?_

 _-¡Otra vez Sasuke, deja de hablar de él!_

 _-¡Pero si no he hablado de él en la vida, eres tú la que siempre habla de él!_

 _-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he hablado de Sasuke, le odio!_

 _-Entiendo. No os lleváis muy bien._

 _-¡Ju! ¡Pues no!_

 _-Pero si es muy majo ¿no? Y tenías unas ganas increíbles de conocerle._

 _-¡Mentira! ¡Yo nunca he querido conocerle, por mí como si se muere!_

 _-Vale, vale, es imposible hablar contigo así. Me callaré y esperaré a que se te pase la mala hostia de buena mañana antes de que me muerdas. – me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento, mosqueada. Es que… es que… ¡Sasuke se había ido, como si nada! No era que me importara pero al menos podría haber dicho adiós o avisar a mamá, no irse así después de joderme la existencia, después de acostarse conmigo y tratarme como una vulgar muñeca._

 _Mierda, aún seguía siendo su maldita muñeca._

 _De repente, sentí el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El humor de perros desapareció de golpe y agarré el móvil con tanta ansia que casi se me cae de las manos, abriéndolo entre pequeños temblores._

 _Un mensaje nuevo de… él._

 _Mostrar, mostrar._

 _Tragué saliva._

 _ **Lo siento…**_

 _¿Lo siento? ¿¡Lo siento!? ¿¡Cómo que lo siento!? ¿¡Que quería decir con eso!?_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _Lo envié._

 _-¿Quién es? – preguntó Gian a mi lado._

 _-Nadie importante. – mi mirada estaba fija en el móvil. Era incapaz de apartarla de él en ese momento aunque el tiempo se me hiciera eterno esperando su respuesta._

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

 _Mostrar._

 _ **Me pasé y tenías razón. Es tu vida, no la mía. Tampoco quería hacerte daño.**_

 _Claro que tenía razón pero…_

 _ **Yo tampoco quería hacerte daño a ti. También me pasé con lo último que dije.**_

 _-Pues para no ser nadie, te veo muy entretenida._

 _-¡Gian, esto es muy importante!_

 _-¡Joder Sakura, que somos amigos! ¿No puedes decírmelo?_

 _-¡No!_

 _-¡Venga ya!_

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

 _¡Mostrar!_

 _ **Pero tenías razón. No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y echarte en cara con quien pasaste la noche el sábado**_ _._

 _Ya, bueno, sí. Yo tenía razón y él no._

 _ **Lo sé. Me molesta que lo hagas, lo odio**_ _._

 _-Gian, deja de mirar. – intentaba ver que escribía de reojo y a ese paso acabaríamos estrellándonos._

 _-No estarás hablando con el bastardo de Jason¿no?_

 _-No, ni hablar… y no es un bastardo porque cortáramos. Las cosas no salieron bien._

 _-¡Siempre la misma excusa!_

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

 _¡Mostrar!_

 _ **¿Me odias a mí?**_

 _Esa pregunta me dejó descolocada unos segundos. ¿Qué si lo odiaba? ¡Pues claro que sí!_

 _Pero… ¿Por qué le enviaba mensajes entonces? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por si se había ido o no?_

 _Era una buena pregunta. En realidad… no quería que se fuera._

 _ **No te odio. Das miedo cuando te enfadas.**_

 _-Jason no era trigo limpio Sakura, deja de engañarte._

 _-No estoy hablando con él, Gian. Déjalo ya._

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

 _Mostrar._

 _ **No quiero que me tengas miedo. No quiero que me odies.**_

 _Suspiré. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios mientras escribía las palabras._

 _ **Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Quédate.**_

 _A los veinte segundos exactos llegó un mensaje nuevo._

 _ **¿Por qué quieres que me quede después de todo?**_

 _ **No creo que seas tan malo y yo aún quiero conocerte.**_

 _ **¿Quieres psicoanalizarme, aspirante a loquero?**_

 _ **Si me dejas…**_

 _ **Solo si me dejas analizarte a ti.**_

 _ **Tú no eres un aspirante a loquero.**_

 _ **No. Pero te quiero para mí.**_

 _Esas palabras me pusieron nerviosa y las manos empezaron a temblarme compulsivamente._

 _ **¿En qué sentido?**_

 _ **¿En qué sentido quieres verlo tú?**_

 _-Sak ¿Estás bien? Tienes pulso de abuela._

 _-Gian, estoy concentrada y, por favor…_

 _-Sí, sí, lo sé. Ya me callo._

 _Otro mensaje nuevo. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a contestar._

 _ **Seré un buen hermano mayor a partir de ahora, lo prometo**_ _._

 _Confiaba en su palabra aunque fuera escrita, aunque no estuviera cara a cara frente a mí._

 _Quizás era que deseaba creerlo más que nada en el mundo._

 _ **Gracias por lo de esta mañana.**_

 _Fueron mis últimas palabras y relajé el cuerpo._

 _ **De nada.**_

 _Sonreí. Sasuke no era tan malo después de todo._

 _-¡Gian! – una de las manos de Gian se cerraron sobre mi móvil, tirando hacía él, intentando quitármelo._

 _-¡Dámelo!_

 _-¡Imbécil, que nos la pegamos! – la bocina de un camión hizo a Gian soltar mi móvil y, en un volantazo, esquivó al enorme camión que casi se nos echa encima. Mi cuerpo salió disparado hacía la izquierda y, de no ser por mis manos hubiera roto el cristal de la ventana con la cabeza. Gian frenó el coche en mitad de la autopista. Cuando separé la cabeza de la ventana, mi cuerpo temblaba. Gian seguía mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando el volante con fuerza._

 _Nos miramos._

 _-Gi-Gian…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Creo que mañana… cogeré el autobús. – el asintió lentamente con la cabeza y arrancó despacio. Mi móvil había caído a mis pies y me agaché, cogiéndolo como si fuera una enferma de parkinson._

 _Un mensaje nuevo._

 _Pulsé el botón muy lentamente._

 _ **Tienes el cuerpo tan helado como un muerto por la mañana ¿lo sabías? Tenías los labios como cubitos de nieve y, como buen hermano mayor, debía calentártelos. Creo que lo hice bien, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te calenté los pechos. Pensé en llegar a más, pero como ahora soy un buen hermano mayor... No hace falta que me des las gracias, de nada, no hay de qué, muñeca. Un beso.**_

 _Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo se me deshizo como si fuera de barro. Miré de reojo a Gian, con cuidado, por si miraba en el momento menos apropiado y al percatarme que ahora, después de estar a punto de desparramar nuestros sesos por la carretera, sólo tenía ojos para ella, me levanté la camiseta._

 _Me ruboricé, acariciándome los pequeños puntos rojos que tenía repartidos por los pechos. ¿Cómo no me había despertado mientras me lo hacía? Mientras me acariciaba con sus labios, succionaba mi piel con su boca y me besaba mientras yo dormía profundamente, me besaba y recorría mis labios con su lengua, me mordía los senos. También tenía suaves marcas de mordiscos alrededor de los pezones._

 _¡Oh, Dios, no podía imaginarlo! ¡Me estaba calentando de sólo pensarlo!_

 _Los puntos rojos acababan en una parte medio oculta de mi ingle y, de repente, vi unas palabras justo encima de mi estrella, de mi tatuaje con forma de estrella del que mi madre no sabía nada y hacía casi tres años que me lo había hecho, junto con el de la nuca y el del brazo, y más valía que no lo viera._

 _Intenté leer el mensaje a través de retrovisor._

 _Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha._

 _El nombre del dueño de la muñeca._

 _Me bajé la camiseta, totalmente abochornada, deseando llegar a un lugar privado, encerrarme en un baño, y tratar desesperadamente de borrar esas palabras antes de que alguien pudiera notar siquiera su existencia._

 _._

 _También deseaba que él me tocara por atreverse a plasmar algo así en mi piel._

 _Ahora sí que era su maldito muñeco oficialmente y… no estaba segura de que me disgustara del todo._


End file.
